Embodiments of the invention relate generally to a powered rail mounted on a device such as a firearm to provide power to accessories, such as: telescopic sights, tactical sights, laser sighting modules, and night vision scopes.
Current accessories mounted on a standard firearm rail such as a MIL-STD-1913 rail, Weaver rail, NATO STANAG 4694 accessory rail or equivalents thereof require that they utilize a battery contained in the accessory. As a result multiple batteries must be available to replace failing batteries in an accessory. Embodiments of the present invention utilize multiple battery power sources to power multiple accessories through the use of a power and data system, mounted on a standard firearms rail.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for remotely powering and communicating with accessories secured to a rail of a firearm.